


A Hundred Roses

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [19]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: "Waverly is pissed off at Nicole for punching a guy who was drunkenly hitting on her at the bar and thus jeopardizing her job, since her personal life is interfering in the business. Nicole is pulling all the stops to regain her girlfriend's good graces."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatherCharmingVermin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherCharmingVermin/gifts).



She'd really fucked up. She really did. There was no way Waverly would forgive her. She wasn't sure what she'd yelled about more, that she could handle herself thankyouverymuch, that Nicole had put her job as a barista in jeopardy, or that she'd put her _own_ job at risk by being violent, _in uniform_ , for no reason. The only thing she'd said that left Nicole thinking not everything was lost, was that she was lucky it was still freaking hot. But if punching Champ at the gala had had that effect too, punching customers at Shorty's for flirting with her girlfriend did not, in fact, put her in Waverly's good graces. Even if they'd been hitting on her all evening even though the whole town knew she was with her. Nicole had gotten protective, that was all. If it'd been up to her, the guy would have spent the night in a cell for assault, but it was enough that he'd left the bar soon after, grumbling something about dykes she didn't care to remember. 

And now, it was up to Nicole to make up for it. Not that she thought Waverly would hold much of a grudge, nor for very long, but she would make damn sure she wouldn't. 

She had a busy week at work, with long shifts that ended in late nights, so she knew she'd barely have any chance to see Waverly that week, except when she came to the Black Badge office. Which was too bad, really.

So, on that Monday, she went to the florist's before her shift started, to order a bouquet of roses for every day of the week. Who cares if she forgave her before? Not Nicole. Waverly deserved all the roses anyways. She wrote cheesy little notes on the cards, the first being a sincere apology, and the next ones more of a reiteration of her love, in prose, thankfully, because as much as she needed forgiveness she would not try her hand at love poetry. Nicole Haught had some pride! 

Next stop, the donut shop, and then she drove to the office, arriving just on time to cross paths with Wynonna, who stole a donut from her box. Nevermind that they weren't meant for her, surely Nicole could use that!

"A donut, a service!" she smiled at her friend. 

"Eh, calm down, there, Haught, I thought you were dating my sister?" Wynonna answered with her usual humour. 

She smiled back. "I was just wondering, do you know when she takes her day off?" 

"Whenever there are no revenants around?" Wynonna offered helpfully. "She'll come by later, you can just ask her."

And so she did. By then, Nicole had only one donut left to offer her, though, as both Dolls and Doc had taken one for themselves when they arrived right after Wynonna, and she hadn't had time to hide the box behind the desk.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I've... got you donuts. Well, a donut." She presented her the box. "I couldn't prevent your sister and the boys from taking the others..."

Waverly smiled. That was a good sign, right? 

Nicole tried to go on, "listen, I'm sorry about Saturday night, I, I really shouldn't have, I want to apologize properly and just—" but she got interrupted by Dolls, who popped out of the Black Badge room to ask Waverly to hurry, as she was already late and revenants weren't waiting for them. 

"We'll talk later?" Waverly said, an apologetic look on her face. "Oh, and thanks for the donut." She gave her a quick kiss at the corner of her mouth, leaving some powdered sugar there. Well, at least Waverly didn't hate her completely. 

Only they didn't manage to see each other "later", between Nicole's patrols and Waverly's work both with Black Badge and at Shorty's. When she turned her personal phone back on, she just had a message from Waverly saying, _thanks for the flowers, babe, you didn't have to! they're gorgeous! I'm too tired to come over, but we'll see each other tomorrow. We still need to talk!"_

Well, that certainly didn't help with her fear that they were somehow over. Certainly, Waverly wouldn't wait to tell her something like that, but she was also too sensitive to break up with her in the middle of the workplace (whether Shorty's or the sheriff's office) and embarrass them both in front of everyone. And if that had to happen... Well, she didn't really see _why_  it would, because Waverly wasn't _that_  pissed, and it wasn't like the guy didn't deserve a good punch. But still she couldn't prevent her mind from going into overdrive. 

So, the next day, when she hadn't seen her for a whole day, Nicole decided to come by the homestead in the late afternoon. She had a break she could take any time she wanted, and she was on patrol closeby anyway. Besides, Wynonna wouldn't be here, she was chasing a revenant somewhere, so they'd have the place all to themselves, to talk in private. 

"Hey! Nicole!" Waverly smiled as she opened the door, but it was a timid, anxious smile that did nothing to reassure Nicole. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"I'm not bothering you, I hope?" Nicole enquired.

"No, no, come in! I just... I had planned to come see you at the sheriff's before my shift at Shorty's but. Oh, and I got your flowers." She smiled for real this time. "Again. You really didn't need to, you know?"

"Well, I really wanted to apologize. Also, I couldn't pick between colours, so I had to get them all." 

"All? There are more? Nicole..."

"What is it, Wave?" she started to seriously worry, unable even to hide it. "If you want me to stop I can just... Do you... Do you want me to stop? Do you want us to...?"

Waverly frowned, then she seemed to understand. She took Nicole by the hand and made her sit at their small living room table. Her roses from the day before were in a vase on the table, she noticed, and she could see the ones from that day in their own vase on the kitchen counter.

"God, how could you think I would want that?" She didn't let go of Nicole's hand as she sat on the chair next to her, their knees almost brushing. "No, I. I just don't think you should apologize. I mean, yeah, I meant it, I'm still pissed that you risked your job over this! But let's be honest, here, I'd never have been fired from Shorty's, Gus practically owns it now, and she would have punched the guy a second time had she been there. So I shouldn't have been so angry after you. I'm the one who should apologize, here, not get showered in flowers and donuts." 

"One donut." Nicole smiled.

"One donut. Because my sister decided to eat them all before I arrive. That'll teach me not to be late!"

"She had help, to be fair."

"But yeah," Waverly became serious again. "I mean it. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I guess I'm so used to these asshole clients, and I'm used to ignoring them or just telling them off when they get too much, and I just... Wasn't expecting that. Are we good?"

"If you want us to be? Although I can try and not punch future assholes who flirt with my girlfriend, but I can't promise anything."

"Maybe next time I'll be the one who punches the guys who flirt with you. Or insult you. Don't think I haven't noticed you ignoring them. If I shouldn't, then neither should you."

"You know the guy would have spent the night behind bars for that if I hadn't been too busy with you, right?"

"Oh, now I really regret yelling at you," Waverly smiled, and leaned forward to kiss her softly. "And you really need to stop being so protective, I can't really handle that."

Nicole pouted. 

"At least not at work," Waverly amended. 

"And here I thought you _liked_ our moments in the sheriff's office."

"I love them, but that's not the point." She punctuated her sentence with another kiss.

"Doing anything today?" Nicole changed the subject. 

"Why? Got anything in mind?"

Nicole looked at her watch. She had five minutes before she needed to go back on patrol. "I feel like I barely see you these days, between my shifts and your two jobs... Would you like to keep me company on patrol? I just want to spend time with you."

Waverly pretended to think for a moment. "Hm, let's see... Do I get donuts?" 

"Oh, I see, _that's_  why you're dating me!"

"Yes," she laughed. "That and the flowers. And your incredible charms, of course. Aaand your bad habit of punching people. I always wanted a white knight."


End file.
